The one person
by Death432
Summary: This story is about love, lies, and about a girl who will never give up


I am Samantha Carter, and this is my story about love, lies, and dreams coming true. And this is how it started, I'm on a plane going to Boston. I have a meeting with Mr. McMahon at TD Garden. I finally get to my seat, I really hoped no one was going to be next to me. But then this guy comes and sits right next to me. I looked at him and I realized who it was. It was WWE superstar Randy ORTON. "Hi I'm Randy ORTON". He saids to me, I say hi back. "Hi, so what's your name?" He asks me, I roll my eyes and say Sam. He asks. "Do you have a last name? Yeah it's Carter, Samantha Carter. Well Samantha Carter it's nice to meet you. Yeah whatever". He gives me a look. "What is it? You don't like me do you? How can you tell? You rolled your eyes, women love me you know. No they probably just liked your money or your body. Oh so you think I have a nice body? No I didn't say that, you don't have to lie sweetheart. Oh shut up you asshole". I put in my headphones, I'm listening to blown away by Carrie underwood. When Randy taps on my shoulder. I take out my headphones." Yes Randy? I see your tattoo". He points to my marines logo. "Uh yeah four tours in Iraq. I did three tours, well good for you Randy". Five hours later I land in Boston. I catch a cab to TD Garden. I get into the arena and my good friend Kelly-Kelly, runs and hugs me hard." Your here Sam, yeah I am can you get off me? Yeah of course sorry, no problem. I have to go Kelly, oh yeah that's right. I'll see you later then, ok bye Kelly". I get to Mr. McMahon's office. I knock on the door, he saids come in. "Hello Mr. McMahon I'm Samantha Carter. Oh right Ms. Carter won't you come in. Thank you sir, no problem. So Ms. Carter, why have you come to the WWE? I needed a challenge, and I thought why not wrestle. You do know your signing your life away right? Yes sir, alright then I'll give you a tryout match tonight. You win that match I'll give you a contract. Ok will do sir, alright no get out. Yes sir". I get out of Mr. McMahon's office. I bump into Seth Rollins. "Hey Sam, Seth stay away from me". He grabs me hard and whispers in my ear. "I will have you Sam wether you like it or not". Randy comes over. "Hey what's going on here? Nothing man". Seth walks away. "Sam are you alright? Yeah I'm fine Randy". Later. Monday night Raw live. I'm stretching backstage. My outfit is short shorts in military colors, and a white tank top. Kelly comes up to me." You ready Sam? Yeah I'm more than ready, Sam I heard what happened with Seth earlier. Are you alright? Yeah I'm fine Kelly, ok then I guess I'll see you later. Sam your on in one minute ok I'm coming right now". My music hits, smack downs old theme rise up. Justin Roberts introduces me." From North Carolina, Samantha!" I come over and shake hands with some service men and women". And her opponent accompanied by Big E, AJ Lee!" I roll my eyes as she skips down to the ring. The bell rings. (Commentating) Hello everyone I am Michael Cole and with me is Jerry the king Lawyer. Tonight we have a new diva, not really Jerry. If Sam does win tonight she will get a contract. But AJ is just unloading on Sam here. And AJ gives Sam a face plant, Sam does get up very quickly though. AJ slaps Sam in the face hard, I don't think Sam liked that very much. Sam does a spear out of no where. Oh no what's Sam doing here. It looks like Sam is going for a SUPLEX. And she does, she is going for the pin. But AJ rolls her up, AJ gets the three count. "The winner of this match AJ Lee". AJ smiles as she gets out of the ring. I go backstage disappointed in myself. Kelly comes over to me." Hey Sam wait up, I didn't win Kelly. Sam that was amazing, Mr. McMahon said I had to win. Well maybe he'll change his mind. Mr. McMahon, Sam did good right? Yeah but she didn't win, sir. I'm sorry but Sam didn't win so she doesn't get a contract. I'm sorry Sam, it's alright I get it. I should go Kelly, Sam come out with me. A bunch of girls and some guys are going to a club. Please Sam? Fine I'll meet you there, great here's the address". I get dressed in a short black dress, I meet Kelly at the club. She and some other wrestlers and divas are at a booth." Hey guys, oh hey Sam sit down". I sit down next to John CENA." Sam that was a nice SUPLEX you did, well thanks John". Randy comes over with a beer in his hand." Hey Sam you wanna dance? I'm not a dancer Randy, don't worry I'm not either." Randy takes my hand, he pulls me up. Kelly tells me to go." Fine lets go, ok then." Randy pulls me on to the dance floor. He puts his hands on my hips, I put his my arms around his neck. We sway back and forth, time just seemed to stay still. Until this women comes up to us." Randy? Uh Nicole what do you want don't you see I'm busy. Not its alright I should go Randy, no come on Sam. No it's fine, I should really go". I go over to the booth to get my bag." I have to go Kelly, Sam wait-no stay here with your friends. I'm not even in the same league as you guys. Sam, no Kelly stay here with your friends I'm fine. I'm going back home by the way. So I'll try to call you later". I pack up my things at the arena. And before I leave The shield gather around me." Guys I'm not in the mood, Sam you didn't make your payment yet. We asked Vince McMahon if you could our manager and he said yes. No I don't want to be your manager, we'll pay you. And we all know you need the money for your daughter. Fine I'll be your manager, ok good you start Wednesday. You will accompanying Seth and Roman to the ring. Ok fine, good oh and wear something nice Sam". I check into a hotel, I go up to my room. Kelly calls me." Hi Kelly, hey Sam you ok? Yeah I guess, oh and I'm not leaving. That's good I don't want to lose my best friend. Me neither Kelly, hey I'll see you Wednesday alright? Yeah of course Sam, ok love you Kelly. Love you too Sam". Only if Kelly knew what was going to happen. Two days later Wednesday, I walk into the arena. I'm wearing jeans and a leather jacket. Dean comes up to me." You look good, yeah whatever. Hey come on be happy, how can I I'm with you". Dean slaps me." Don't disrespect me again, yes Dean. Good now come here". Dean kisses me on the lips, I pull back." Hey you didn't say anything about kissing you. Oh come on you know you like it, whatever I have to go get ready. Ok see you later". Later, main event. Seth and Roman vs team hell no. I'm in the back lacing Seth and Roman's boots." Hey not too tight, yeah I know. Hey guys were up next. Ok good, were so going to beat team hell no. Yeah and maybe we'll celebrate afterwards. Lets just this over with". We get into the ring, Dean holds my waist. I don't do anything because I don't want to get hit again. Team hell no comes out, they look at me. I know Kane and his brother really well. (Commentating) This is main event, I am Josh Mathews and with me is the MIZ. Yes the must talk about superstar. MIZ we have Seth and Roman vs team hell no. And they're manager is Samantha Carter. She had a tryout match on Monday but didn't win. Yes but I do not know why she is with the shield. And Dean is putting his hands all over Sam. Ok back to the action, Kane is just taking it to Seth Rollins. Seth tags in Roman, and Kane tags in Daniel. What is Sam doing here? Sam is distracting the ref, and Seth hits Daniel in the face with his belt. Roman pins Daniel." The winners of this match are the tag teams champs Seth and Roman". We go backstage." That was great what you did Sam, thanks guys. Hey Dean we'll see you later man, ok bye guys. Dean can I have my money? Yeah of course, a thousand dollars. Thanks, no problem Sam". He kisses me on the cheek


End file.
